Now or Never
by MissingxMe
Summary: Oliver goes to see Joe, only for him to see what he really means to Joe. Joliver


**A/N **Hope you like this fic! It's a Joliver, Joe and Oliver.

**Now or Never**

Oliver strolled along the park, looking for the one person he needed most at the moment. He passed trees and bushes, to a secluded area in which he always met his lover. He paused behind a blush and saw the one person he was looking for, sitting at a bench, and glancing across the lake.

His lover sat down in a black shirt, jeans, with his hair messy enough to be stylish. He smiled and looked around him, finding a yellow flower in which he picked.

Oliver sniffed the flower and grinned, moving from the bush, and walked toward his lover. He stood right behind him and put the flower in front of his face.

"Hello." Oliver said.

His lover turned his head and Oliver quickly kissed him. His lover sat in shock and pulled away and blushed.

"Hey Oliver, stop, we're in public." He said, making Oliver laugh.

Oliver rounded the bench and sat next to him. "Well Joe, if you weren't so famous, you didn't need to keep secrets."

Oliver took Joe's hand and placed it on his lap. He handed the flower to Joe with his other hand and Joe took it. Oliver rotated his thumb to the back of Joe's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it.

"Oliver, come on, you know I'm still secretive." He pulled his hand from Oliver's lips, but Oliver smirked.

"If you were open about being gay, nothing would hold you back from being with me." Oliver sighed in disappointment.

Joe frowned ad tugged on Oliver's hand. "Come on Ollie, don't do this again. We've had this talk many times, just be happy that I'm here for you."

"But this isn't enough!" Oliver said and scooted closer to him Joe.

"Do you want to be with me?" Joe asked Oliver as softly as he could.

"Yes, I do. Why do you think I want you to be open about it all?"

Joe sighed and laced his fingers with Oliver's. "You don't see me being on your case because you didn't tell Miley or Lilly that you're not 100 percent.

Oliver nodded. Of course he knew that he hadn't told any of his friends about him seeing Joe. He couldn't even bear being with the Jonas Brothers while they were having their little Hannah Montana party for the release of their duet because he knew he'd want to show off his affection for Joe.

"Yeah, well, in my case, Lilly might kill me, heard she likes me, you know what I mean." Oliver shook his head. "Miley, she'd kill me too actually." He chuckled and let go of Joe's hand.

"What do you want me to do? I can make you happy." Joe pressed as he put his arm around Oliver's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked and Joe kissed him lightly on the lips.

Oliver grinned to the kiss and looked around. He noticed a girl coming in their direction so he cupped Joe's cheek and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard near them and Joe pushed Oliver back and looked, finding a girl staring straight at them. Joe panicked and got up from his seat, about to explain, but Oliver pulled him back down.

"No." Oliver whispered.

He knew the girl was coming but he wouldn't think she'd actually scream to their attention. He just thought she'd run or something.

"You're Joe Jonas." The girl said, only for Joe bit bite nervously at his lip.

"You… oh my gosh." Her eyes bugged out and she started hyperventilating

She stood there, almost shaking in disgust as she stared at Joe's guilty face. She looked sick, dizzy almost, as her face paled. She walked backward and

"Wait, girl, please." Oliver said as he stood, but she shook her head.

"Oh my gosh."

"It was a joke." Joe said pretending nothing happened.

Oliver gasped and stared at him. Nothing happened? Is that all Joe thinks of Oliver? That he's nothing? He's a joke.

Oliver offensively got up and shook his head. "I knew it was too good to be true." He said and started off.

Joe looked back and forth from Oliver and the girl as Oliver walked off.

"Damn." He said under his breath and shook his head. "Just stay here." He told the girl and went after Oliver.

"Oliver!" He shouted, only for Oliver to ignore Joe and start running.

Joe ran after him, brushing his hair out of his face so that he could see where Oliver was going. He was heading for the street and across to the beach. Joe clenched his hands and sprinted toward Oliver, noticing he was running even faster.

"Damn it Oliver, wait!" He shouted.

The two of them headed toward Rico's and Oliver passed it, only heading for the real beach. Joe ran faster, heart pounding; face flushed, and was he really going to lose the first guy who he was open enough to be in a relationship with?

"Oliver." He said under his breath one more time before he ran quicker and tackled him into the sand.

He knew he gathered a crowd, but he didn't care, he just wanted Oliver to know why he ran after him. He didn't want Oliver thinking they were nothing at all. He was just afraid. He didn't know how to admit it and he knew he would lose publicity if he came out as gay then. He's 17 after all and no one takes teenagers seriously when they come out.

"What do you want?" Oliver said as he breathed heavily and flipped to lay on his back.

"You." Joe said as he took deep breaths. He moved up from his spot near Oliver's stomach on the ground and moved over him.

Then, more people gathered around as they watched the couple talk.

"You're not nothing; you mean more than anything right now." He said and stared Oliver into the eye. "And if you think that I'm too afraid to admit it then whatever." He looked up and back to Oliver. "This is it."

And with that, Joe narrowed his face to Oliver's and kissed him hard and with passion. Something he's wanted to do for a long time now.

And in the open.

_It's now, not never. I'm here, just for you. _

**A/N **Well, hope you liked this fic. Tell me how I did on it. If you liked it or not. If you're totally dislike slash fics and hated mine then why are you reading it? LOL. BTW, it started out as a joke, but I think it's much more than a joke now.


End file.
